The Collision Formed by Love
by 209030wolf555
Summary: Han and Raisa Finally have a heir but something goes badly wrong and someone may have to die if things dont calm down. The babies name is Aurora, She is a wizard. She has Hans magical power and must find a way to get rid of it so the gray wolf queen magic will work on her


Inside Fellsmarch castle on September 24, Queen Rasia was being rushed into the hospital wing of her castle. "Hold on your Highness!" Her nurse, Martha shouted. She was lying on a bed, being pushed by Cat, and accompanied by Hanson Alister, the Queen's guard, and a member of the wizard council. "Have you called Lord Yann?" Han says catching up with the queen, who shakes her head. "I'll go get him, and meet everyone in the health wing." He says, stopping and then running in the hall the other way. "No, left!" Martha shouts as Cat accidently turns right instead of left. Cat quickly stops the bed, the queen almost flying out. "I- I'm alright…" Rasia says, scooting back up to the head of the bed, holding her bulging stomach. She closes her eyes in pain. "Your highness?" Cat asks as she backs the bed up and backtracks, going left this time. "It's just a contraction…" The queen says smiling. "I'll be fine in… in a few minutes…" She says, leaning back. Martha hurries alongside Rasia, holding her hand and saying comforting words. After fifteen more minutes of wrong turns and backtracks, the trio finally makes it to the hospital wing, and Rasia is pushed into the delivery room. Inside, there is no bed (hence why the bed Rasia had been sleeping in for weeks had wheels on it) a sink, and a few torches lining the wall that lit the room nicely. A single window was added for natural light and has a view over the queen's garden. Once the bed was in place, Martha grabs a cloth and soaks it in cold water before resting it on the queen's head. As Rasia enters another contraction, Hanson and Lord Yann enter the room in a rush. "Has the baby come yet?" Lord Yann says in his thick western accent. He looks to the queen concerned. "No, Yann," Rasia says. Han walks over to Riasa's bed side holding her hand "You sure you will be ok". "I'm fine. It's just a- ooh!" Rasia howls, clutching her swollen stomach in pain as another contraction begins, and then finishes. "I- is there anything I can do?" Han asks the queen. "You can stand guard outside," Martha asks. "Only let in other nurses in. And no boy's either. Not even Amon." Martha says, getting another pillow to make the queen more comfortable. "Ah, yes ma'am." Hanson says, leaving the room. Hanson waits outside. A few other nurses come in, along with Amon who waits outside with Han. After an hour of not hearing much from the queen, they sit on the ground and simply chat. "So do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Han asked. Amon shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, I don't think. Either one is a pleasure to have." Han remembered that Amon had twins of his own last year. "Rai'll make a great mother." Han and Amon waited outside for five hours. Five long hours of waiting and hearing moaning and crying from inside. Whenever he heard Rasia squeal or moan, or shout, he saw Amon tense up. Han felt somewhat the same. He hated knowing how much pain Rasia was in… but unlike Amon, he couldn't 'feel' her pain. So he figured Amon had it worse. But after a few more screams, a small cry can be heard. Han stands up, his keen ears listening through the door. He hears small cries and someone trying to catch their breath. "Hey," Han says. "I think it's safe to go in. Just to be safe, Han made sure that Amon opened the door. The two stepped in, and saw the queen cradling a small pink-thing in her arms. But the queen didn't look good. Her eyes were half opened and her face was covered in sweat, despite the cold air in the room. She looked like she was going to pass out and sleep for a week. "Your highness," Amon said, being the gentleman he was, bowed placing his right hand over his heart. Han thought about doing the same thing, but decided against it. "So…" He says, a little impatient. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Rasia's tired faced managed to curl into a smile. "It's a girl." "Her name is Aurora," Lord Yann said. "It means nest." Yes, because girls love being named after something animals sleep in, Han thought, but kept it to himself. He looked over at the baby girl, pink against her mother's skin. The baby had already fallen asleep. While everyone else swooned over the new child, Han wanted to take a few steps back. He would feel much more comfortable back in his own room, next the Rasia's old apartment. Han stumbled backwards, and almost knocked down Queen Marianna's vases. "Han?" Amon looked at him puzzled. It had taken forever for Han to earn Amon's trust, but he had done it. After all, if the queen of the Fells trusted Han, why shouldn't Amon. "The- the baby…" Han said, not sure if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, or he really did see the blue whisp coming up from the newborns mouth. Han shook his head, not sure what to make of it. But, something that an old man, Lucius, Han remembered, had said. Hanalea had twins. The old man had said. Her daughter became the next queen, but Alister, her son, had inherited The Demon King's magic. Han stumbled forward as he realized what the baby was. "Get Willo." He said, looking at Cat, who had met Willo so many years ago. "Why, what for…?" Cat said, not understanding what was going on. But Han simply shook his head because the only one that could help the baby, Aurora, was Willo. "We… we just need her. If Willo doesn't get here soon then…" Han remembered when his own cuffs were taken off. He felt all the magic leak out of him, and the pain that he had felt. "Just get Willo." Cat looked to Rasia, who had already nodded off. Han remembered what Willo had told him about his own birth. You being born almost killed her. "Rasia," Han said, heading over to her bed and leaning down on his knees. "Rasia, you have to stay awake." "She just had a baby!" Martha said "Of course the lass is tired…" But Han simply shook his head. "She needs to stay awake." "Han…" Rasia mutters. "What's going on…?" "I'll explain later," He said, checking the queen's pulse to make sure her heart was still beating at a healthy-ish rate. "Or Willo. She'd be better at explaining it," Han looked over to Cat who was still standing in the room. "Go! Go get her, do you want the queen to die?" Everyone looks to Cat, bewildered by Hans question and Cat sprints for the door along with Amon.


End file.
